The Roblox Gang
Overview The Roblox Gang is an Science-fiction, comedy, Romance CGI animated movie animated by Blue Sky Studios ( The same people who brought you Ice Age) and distributed by Twentieth Century Fox. It is set to be released November 1st 2020 Plot Blox Watch and other hackers are taking over Robloxia and They have captured Builderman, Roblox, and Shedlestky and they are deleting accounts of innocent players and soon they plan to delete all of roblox so its up The Roblox Gang, Galaxy Dog, Sir Meows Alot, Star Golden Retriever, Ms. Meow to stop Blox Watch before all of Roblox is deleted Characters Eve- A protective leader and a confident pirate who knows what she's doing (most of the time). Adam- The soccer playing dude who has a crush on Eve and would do anything to get her but normally fails at it and hes pretty goofy. Olivia- A space ranger who sports a red and white suit and came from outer space to takeover Robloxia but she relised that she was nice and she could some friends and she met the gang and now she saves the earth from destruction. Marge- A normal human girl that has super powers she has brown hair and she uses her superpowers for the greater good and she has a crush on Drax. Drax- A Former punk rockstar who uses his guitar to save the world because his guitar can play really loud and they cn hurt your ear drums. Roblox- The ingorant Creator of Roblox who really sucks at his job and is pretty lazy Blox Watch- a hacker who is a master at what he does and summons other hackers to join him Builderman-A hard working guy who of course loves to build and create Shedletsky-An adimn who loves what he does and CHIKIN!!!!!!! Guest 666-A master hacker who is a prodigy at what he does and has hacked many accounts before John Doe-A well known hacker who loves what he does and normally hacks on March 18 Jane Doe-The wife of John Doe and she also loves to hack and loves her husband Sir Meows Alot-A Fancy Cat who wears a bow tie and acts like an old fart and he's the pet of Denis Galaxy Dog-Galaxy Dog is the pet of Alex and likes to chase Sir Meows Alot and serves as comic relief along side the Sir Meows Alot Star Golden Retriever-A country Golden Retriver who is the pet of Eve and is Galaxy Dog's love intrest and later girlfriend. She is kindhearted, adventerous, and Clever. Ms. Meow- Ms. Meow is the love intrest of Sir Meows Alot. She is snooty, petty, but later on learns how to be kind. Cast Eve- Emily Blunt Adam- Adam Lavine Olivia- Tara Strong Marge- Hayden Panttiere Drax- David Tennant Blox Watch- Jim Cummings Roblox- Tom Kenny Builderman-Frank Welker Funneh-Voiced by herself PewdiePie- Voiced by himself Shedletsky-Mark Hamill Chad Alan-voiced by himself Audrey-Voiced by herself Dollastic-Voiced by herself Draco-Voiced by humself Gold-Voiced by herself Lunar-Voiced by herself Guest 666-Jermey Irons Rainbow-Voiced by herself John Doe-Gary Oldman Jane Doe-Glenn Close Jonesgotgame-Voiced by himself Kev-Voiced by himself Denis-Voiced by himself Alex-Voiced by himself Galaxy dog-Voiced by Christian Bale Sir Meows Alot- Tim Curry Robloxians (Male/Female)- Random Voice actors Star Golden Retriver-Dolly Parton Ms. Meow-Emily Blunt Other Cameos Cameos by Funneh, Other Famous roblox Hackers, Pewdiepie,Chad Alan and his friends, The other members of the Krew, Jonesgotgame, Kev, and many more Company/Distribution Blue Sky Studios/ Twentieth century Fox Soundtrack Thunder- Imagine Dragons Beliver- Imagine Dragons Radioactive - Imagine Dragons Whatever it Takes- Imagine Dragons Drax- What it Takes to be a rocker Prolouge Finale Chase Scene Batlle scene Dont go breaking my heart- Elton John and Kiki Dee Drax and the others- i Wanna rock out with you Rating PG (for some mild action scenes,mild peril, and some scenes may scare younger children, and rude humor) DIrector Chris Wedge (Same guy who brought you Ice Age) Producer/Executive Producer Producer-Lori Forte Excecutive Producer- Carlos Saldahna Release Date Worldwide November 1 2020 (USA) November 15 2020 (Canada) January 5 2021 (Blu-Ray) Budget 450.1 million Music By Hans Zimmer Cinematography Reed Morano Special Effects James Cameron Spin offs/ Sequels The Roblox Gang Tv Show The Adam and Drax Show Olivia The Space Ranger The Roblox Gang 2: The Return of Blox Watch Roblox Gang Shorts (included in Blu-Ray only) Story By Jerry Davis Screenplay By Woody Allen Editing By Lee Smith Box Office 1.3 Billion (Domestic and including merch) Running Time 120 Minutes Written by Christopher Nolan Language English Country United States Animation This will be a CGI animated movie by Blue Sky Studios Merch Macdonalds- Action figures of Eve, Drax, Adam, Olivia, Blox Watch, Roblox Included in your happy meal Burger KIng- An Adam soccer game to set included in your kids meal Subway- Get an Olivia Space ship set in your kids meal More merch like costumes other action figures, and play sets found in Wal-Mart, Target, and more stores Dvd Sales, and Blu-Rays Mild action FIght Scenes and swords, guns, and explosions Scenes that can scare younger Viewers The intense action scenes, loud noises, and fighting may scare younger viewers Rude Humor Low Brow jokes like farting, Burping, and characters often insult each other too. Mild Peril Charaters are often in danger critical condition or in other cases hurt. Ratings 86% on Rotten tomatoes 8.7/10 on Imdb 4/5 on common sense media COPYRIGHT all rights reserved to Blue Sky Animation Studios, Twenieth Century Fox, and Roblox Corp Nobody please take this movie please this is my personal idea nobody take it.